


Sweet Dreams

by GrimGrove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, Fever Dreams, Hermaphrodites, Transformation, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimGrove/pseuds/GrimGrove
Summary: The second half of a racoon girl's stream gets co-opted by her room-mate to nefarious purposes, but how much of it is real beyond the veil of sleep?
Kudos: 5





	Sweet Dreams

#  Sweet Dreams

“Allllriiiiiiiiiiight! I think after all that I’m going to need a brief BRB guys, that game taxed my soul. I’d say I am never playing this game again but it’s in fact sponsoring me so please go use the code in chat and you too can get absolutely murderised by Babylord6969~” 

With that, the Racoon girl poked a key and the BRB screen popped up for her chat, with the fresh sponsor ad for That-energy-drink-that-makes-you-a-glowing-green-gigadick-monster TM . Pushing herself back from her chair with a sigh and a stretch, she popped a stiff joint in her back and made her way into the living room. The TV was off and her current room-mate was soundly sleeping on the couch, clutching a pillow in one arm with the other idly hanging off the edge. It brought a soft smile to Mandy’s lips, it was nice to see her sleeping so soundly and peacefully, rather than idly waiting for Mandy to finish her stream. As fun as having a guest on was, it wasn’t something for every day and stand alone streams still needed to be a thing. 

Gently stroking through ashen hair and whispering a wish of pleasant dreams to her friend, Mandy continued in her pilgrimage to the sacred land of kitchen for the hallowed blessings of Monster and left over pizza, tackling the terrible trials of: a brief walk across the room. Having bested the challenge and collected the blessings, she made her way back into her room and closed the door behind her, lest she disturb her friend’s sleep. She still had a bit of time left before she had to keep going. Checking the schedule as she wolfed down the second slice of pizza, she confirmed that the second half would indeed be a gold member stream, the Mods having already warned people since she had forgotten to do so. Good on them!    
  
...What was she going to do for the gold stream? It brought a puzzled look to her face as she slowly sipped at her can of energy drink to rile her up for the fun part. Yet, just what the fun part was meant to be she couldn’t quite remember. She had it planned out, she had been sure of that...yet the details seemed to escape her. She’ll check her notes! She did start making notes right? She had meant to...though upon checking, she couldn’t actually find any. They were probably somewhere she would only find after the stream. She hoped. 

Stretching her arms and taking a light pace around her room, she got the last of the stiffness out of her joints. Briefly checking her bedroom mirror, she made sure she hadn’t messed her look up with some pizza stains or the like. A fit, curvy racoon girl stared back at her with an eager grin on her lips, briefly adjusting her red streaked black hair before giving herself a thumbs up. Looking good! Smacking her lips to get rid off the oddly bitter aftertaste of her drink, she dropped back into the chair with a spin, her memory snapped back into place as her eyes laid onto what was resting to the side of her monitor: A simple, black leather collar.

Smacking her forehead with a barely contained laugh, she plucked the collar from her desk and gave it a brief turn over in her hands before sliding it around the soft fur of her neck, fastening the clasp into place with a soft gasp as it clicked into place  **tight.** There was no denying how much it stuck out of place compared to her casual vest and shorts. A tingle ran down her spine, all the way to the tip of her fuzzy tail even as it gave a light wiggle of excitement, the rising tent in her shorts only further giving away her rising anticipation. This was going to be quite something for a silver stream, she’d usually save for higher up but this...this was a special occasion. 

Tapping another button on her board, the stream faded back to the Racoon with swaying tail and straining vest, Mandy’s smile subdued yet undeniably genuine as she leaned forward to the camera to purposefully obscure the collar for the time being.    
  
“And we’re back Trash-pack! Sorry if that was too long for but boy! Babylord6969 whooping my ass gave a hunger for some pizza~ Hope you all got your snacks and drinks ready, so! We’ve got something rather special coming up for people to see, in fact I think it might just be a once in a lifetime stream so if you’ve got to go or plan on heading AFK anytime soon then invest in a bucket and give up on life because you won’t want to miss this!”

Half the chat continued with the mundane conversation on whether rule 63 Solid Snake was hotter than Rule63 Donkey Kong. The other half of the chat praised Mandy as their saviour for giving them something else to focus on other than the red hot dumpster fire that was that other conversation. A flood of messages came in, asking about that new red mist effect her camera was using, praising her on the change from casual to lingerie and of course, the perverted sycophants who were absolutely rabid at the sight of her jerking off with one hand. 

As confusing as some of the messages were, striking an odd chord at the back of her head...the praise to her shameless actions on an open stream had her cheeks blazing. There was just one problem, neither of her hands were on the twitching red member that pulsed and twitched ever higher as it swelled steadily up to full mast. Crimson eyes flashed in the feed-back of the face cam over Mandy’s shoulder as a pale face framed with ashen hair leaned in beside Mandy. Pale, dexterous fingers skillfully trailing back and forth across her member, knowing just where to stroke to get her moaning and quivering in her seat. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, voyeurs and perverts, welcome to the Iron Stream~” 

The voice was rich, melodic and utterly confident. Wisps of dark red vapour trailing past black lips while white fangs glistened in the light offered by the monitor. Mandy’s eyes went wide, her stammering “K-Kait…?!” interrupted by the shuddering moan that was summoned from her lips as the pale grip tightened around the base of her shaft like steel.

“Ah ah ah~ Who said you could talk, hm? Be a  **Good Girl** and let me set the stage~” 

The words sent an immediate shock through the collar, crimson runes gently flickering like soft flames around the edge of the dark leather, the Racoon finding herself unable or unwilling to say anything else when treated with a response like that from her surprise guest. Kaitria’s free hand gently scratched a dark nail beneath the Racoon’s chin. It trailed through the thin layer of fur and teased at her skin, a gentle yet firm pressure that felt not only good, but  **right.** Soft sparks trailing straight up towards her brain, telling her to relax, to listen...and drink in that bitter-sweet incense that wafted around her room like a fresh sea fog. Every soft breath that trailed in through her lips saw the scent and taste linger all the more firmly in her mouth and nose. A tingling warmth inspired beneath her skin, a tickling flame that just seemed ready to burst up through when only it got a chance. 

“Today, we’ll be offering quite a show to you fine and terrible folk~ My poor  **Pet** here has in need of some training, so she’ll be learning not only how to please me, but to put on a lovely show for you all~ Isn’t that right dear?”    
  
The pale face turned to Mandy, that single finger guiding her own gaze to meet the ashen haired invader’s gaze. Pitch black pits stared right through her, flickering crimson flames lighting up the dark and offering a sinful heat that made Mandy feel like she was wearing nothing at all. To be sure, the scarlet satin panties and bra certainly did not offer much protection from eyes that looked at her as if she was nothing more than a piece of meat, holding a predatory possessiveness that she had rarely seen beyond her dreams. 

**Pet** . Such a simple word yet filled with undeniable meaning. She wanted to argue, to cry out and figure out just what was going on here but alas,  _ she had not been given permission to speak. _ She bit down hard on her bottom lip with a muffled whine of frustration, her raging red prick had lost the hand that had riled her up so, leaving her with an increasing need without any form of actually venting it as she stared back into that blazing gaze as best she could.

Kaitria offered Mandy nothing more than a dark smirk decorated with fangs as dark scales slowly crept out across pale skin like the rising tide. The tips of obsidian horns starting to curl their way out of ashen hair.    
  
“The game...~”    
  
She started, informing Mandy yet addressing the audience first and foremost.    
  
“Is quite a simple one. This wayward  **pet** is going to earn her place, or else I fear I shall have to give her up. I can only manage the highest quality after all. So~ If our dear can please me well enough, then I’ll keep her and she’ll be happy for the rest of her days. If not…? Well, then one of you lucky viewers will earn the chance to get quite a  **toy.** ”   
  
The sinister gleam in her eyes and cruel delight in her words made it clear to Mandy and her chat that there was no joking or playful leading on. Kaitria was quite serious. Mandy’s heart fell straight into the deep pit of her stomach, her blood running cold while her skin was burning from the incense filling her with every breath. The mist had thickened in her room, she could no longer spy her door in the corner of her vision. She gave a desperate look to the stream as if there was some sort of help she could call to, yet instead she was greeted to the display face-cam having taken up the entire stream window. Displaying her sitting on an old stool with a grand bedroom very different from her own spread out behind her. Kaitria was no longer beside her, but instead sitting with crossed legs at the edge of a large king sized bed. A single digit gently beckoned her forward with one hand, while the other...clasped firmly onto a black leash that perfectly matched the leather of her collar.

She had not read the chat, but the responses filled her ears like dark and terrible whispers from the most perverted of consciouses.  _ I bet she’ll make a great pet. Look how eager she is already. The collar looks perfect. If she doesn’t want the role I’m in. Throbbing cock says eager pet. Be a good girl. Give up and be a toy.  _

It was a flood of barely audible voices all laced together and speaking over one another, she only caught a phrase here or there but they made her shudder with the terrible pressure that refused to give her even a chance to breathe or be left alone with her thoughts. Not that her body was going to give her a moment of that either. Her twitching red length demanded her attention, riled up and ready to get yet left to the hot air and tight trap of her panties. Her breasts were tight in a bra that was just barely a size too small, her nipples pressing up visibly against the fabric. Yet worst of all, the one sticking out most to her mind was the damned prickling heat of her skin. The memory of just how delightful the scratching attention eased that heat fresh in her mind. She wanted more of it. She had barely lifted herself from her stool and turned about when the leash cracked in the air like a whip, making her wince in instinct with a soft cry.

“On all fours, it’s where you belong~” Mirthful laughter trailed from dark lips of an ever more inhuman tormentor. Kaitria’s tail was steadily curling further and further out, sliding down over the edge of the bed and softly swaying from side to side while her horns had fully manifested into the black crown of pointed tips. Mandy’s head was a wash of emotions and feelings. She was face to face with a fantasy come true yet it was being performed out of the blue, let alone before her entire stream-base. It added a healthy dose of nervous edge to an otherwise excited Racoon...and the prospect of being given away as a toy if she failed only made it worse.

Taking a deep breath, Mandy lowered herself down onto her hands and knees with a nervous laugh and started to crawl towards her tormentor.   
  
“Kait...not that I’m not enjoying this or anything…~ But, you could have given me some warning or s-something, you’re not really going to give me away if I do bad… Right?”    
  
“Oh I am quite serious with that threat my dear. Really, you should have expected this considering what day it is. It’s long overdue that you earn your place.”

“Kait please I’m serious! But...what’s so important about today?”

She regretted the question the minute she asked it, the whispering mass of the chat filled her ears louder than before.  _ Pet questioned Mistress! Bad pet. Oh she’s going to be a toy for sure. She’s not even pushing her ass up. She’s being a bad girl. Bad girl. Bad girl. Bad girl. _ _  
_ _  
_ A mantra of chanting stabbed into the back of her mind and made her let out a whine with a shudder, her tail tucked between her legs even as her thick bushy tail started to shrink, the fur receding along with it until it was just enough to hide the skin with a rich black sheen.

“What’s so important about today?” 

Kaitria’s expression became grave and firm. The near constant smirk she had been wearing so proudly gone in a blink once Mandy had asked. The intensity of the flickering crimson flames forcing Mandy further down, pressing her chest against the ground even as it swelled. Larger, rounder, firmer, swelling beneath the pressure that was pushed down upon it and making her subdued crawl towards the horned beauty all the more difficult, yet delightful to watch. She finally made it to the edge of the bed, face to face with the dark talons of Kaitria’s feet. A sharp pressure against her chin slowly guided her up to look at the Woman whom she had so displeased...and eventually up to a kneeling position so that her bosom shook and bounced on display with the pressure of the floor no longer limiting it. A free hand took a firm cupping grip of one breast, as large as Mandy’s head and threatening to pop out of her bra at a moment's notice. Gently, yet steadily...pressure squeezed down to let the soft flesh spill between clasping fingers. A gasping moan escaped the Racoon’s lips as she stared up at her friend. Mandy had been as tall as Kaitria when she had first popped in, but now? She was several heads shorter than the Drake that towered above her, wings fanning out behind the horned tormentor, offering a light brief flap before folding up across her back and shoulders. 

“Don’t you remember dear? It’s our anniversary~” 

The grave expression was replaced with a smirk once again, yet the fearsome intensity that it offered was twice as terrible. Just what anniversary it was she had no idea, yet sight, sound and scent assaulted her mind at once and stole the question from her lips before it could be asked. A twitching black length rose into her line of sight. Terrible barbs decorated it from tip to base, the tapered tip looking ready to push its way into any opening its owner desired...and the absolute  **size** of that thing. It was twice as big as her own. Barely after she had noticed it, the whispers of chat roared in her ears, whispers no more, the distant chanting of a crowd that was close at hand...yet not quite in the room.  _ Be a good girl. Suck it. Jerk it off. Use your new tits. Good pets obey. Play the game! Lose the game. Go down on it. Get bred. Suck your mind away.  _ Yet before anything else, the scent struck her first. A thick waft of steady haziness that made her body shudder. Far more intense than the vapour that filled the room, the sparks it sent through her body went straight to her nethers. Her cock surged, a splutter of pre messing up the carpet, her panties soaked by the dribbling need of her folds while her ass ached, the need of something big to fill it clawing at her more reasonable thoughts. 

A hand placed itself on the back of Mandy’s head, scratching with sharp talons ever so gently behind one of her ears in a way that almost made her forget the twitching shaft and heavy balls just before her. Almost. 

Her hands wasted no time in grasping hold of one heavy ball each, starting to roll them together and offer soft and gentle squeezes that forced a long, drawn out coo of delight from Kaitria. The praising words of  _ Good Girl _ sending another shudder all the way down to the tip of her short black tail, wagging away happily at the praise. Lips and tongue got to work shortly after words, licking and lapping away at the cock, delighting in the bitter-sweet yet earthy taste that was offered. Kiss after kiss was planted down the length, teasing at the barbs before she made a long trailing lick all the way back up to the tip where...thanks to her hard work, a thick dollop of pre was offered to her. If the cock tasted good, the pre tasted  **great** . The moment her tongue had lapped it up a spark was sent straight down to her nethers with a tingle of delight that only made a further mess of panties and carpet. 

Her nervousness was faltering under the thick mist of pleasure and encouragement she was getting. Her hands pulled free of the heavy balls she had started playing with to instead take hold of her large, soft breasts and spread them apart to sandwich the heavy shaft between them. Suckling and lapping away at the tip of the shaft for that delightful pre as her breasts were massaged back and forth, squeezing and smacking against the barbed shaft in such a way that Mandy’s sounds of delight were soon overshadowed by the Drake’s heavy moans. Yet her question finally managed to break to the surface, if muffled.

“What anniversary?” 

Running a hand through her hair, then peering down to Mandy and offering the girl another scratch behind the ear that had the questioning performer practically purring. Kaitria gave a simple answer.   
  
“Why, it’s been a whole year since I bought you~” 

The hand stroking behind her ear firmly pushed Mandy down so she was not simply suckling and kissing at the tip of the Drake’s shaft anymore, but instead getting the first few thick inches pushed into her mouth and towards the back of her throat. The steady trail of addictively good pre trailing into her stomach to fuel her excited efforts even as that answer struck a most discordant chord.    
  
“Bhrmphm Mmmhp?!”

The wide shock of Mandy’s eyes was clear, yet the instant surprise and shock...left her confused. For while she knew very well that Kaitria had never bought her, she could nonetheless remember it crystal clear. It had been a terribly hot day beneath the desert sun, she was bare except for her chains as the slave trader held her and her fellows on auction. Her friends were all being bought off, seemingly she was going to be left alone and fed to the gladiator ring to earn some value from her...before a rich voice spoke up as crimson eyes flashed in the crowd. “I’ll take the Anubis~”

_ Good girls please Mistress. Show off your ass. Go deeper. Be thankful. Good Pet. Eager girl. Desert Slave. Work hard. Pleasure through servitude.  _

The steady chanting struck her ears as they stretched up, shifting from a rounder shape to pointed triangles with a thin layer of midnight black fur to match her tail. Bit by bit, the fur spread along her form from above and below. Overtaking the mix of grey, black and white and removing any recognisable patterns, burying it all beneath that singular black layer. As it over-took her legs, she found her stance shifting. No longer on her knees but in a proud squat with legs parted, showing off her twitching length and pushing out an ass that swelled beneath her panties, swiftly turning the red satin to a thong as the proud cheeks grew larger, rounder, softer, trapping the fabric between the valley of her ass while a long scaled tail curled around to offer a firm smack! The muffled cry of delight that escaped Mandy drew forth another laugh of delight from her  _ Mistress _ even as the pleasure of her sensitive ass nearly made her cum on the spot. The rippling, dancing flesh showing off for all to see as its sheer mass let the impact keep it jiggling long after the blow had left. 

Her efforts to please the draconic shaft before her doubled, smacking and bouncing her breasts as best she could to stroke and tease every little barb that she could get their jiggling mass to brush against. Her lips squeezed tight around the girth as she bobbed herself up and down on the thick mast, steadily pushing herself further and further down without a gag reflex to speak of. It was one of the first things to go once she had entered Mistress’s service. Her lips puffed, swelling and pursuing softer and all the more fitting for her purpose of pleasure. Plush pillows to properly polish a proud pillar~ She was doing well, she could hear it. Her ears perked and pointed towards the Drake as Mistress was panting, smoke curling from her nostrils as talons flexed against the floor. Yet it seemed finishing in Mandy’s throat was not what she had in mind. 

With a sharp grasp of short black hair, Mandy was pulled up and off the heavy shaft with a wet, sloppy slurp. The Drake offered her pet one brief, final smirk and “Good Girl~” that was echoed all around Mandy by the voices of the watchers.  _ Good Girl. Good Girl. Good Girl. _

Without further ado, she was spun around and pulled up into Kaitria’s lap, wasting no time at all in tearing the panties aside with sharp talons and allowing quick and easy access for that terrible barbed beast to press into those poor neglected folds. Swollen, fattened and so damned needy after being ignored all this time. Spread wide and filled to the very depths with the Draconic cock, their inner folds were pierced in a thousand places from those terrible rubbery barbs, dragging and scraping with every thrust, every buck and bounce of the Anubian Pet upon it. The prickling heat that had utterly filled her was being ignited like fuel being offered but a single match, all by a single phrase and the click of leash latching onto her collar.   
  
“I think I’m keeping you,  **Pet** ~”

_ Pet _ cried out in absolute bliss, she could hold it back no longer. She moaned, she panted, she gasped and she squealed in delight as Mistress’s shaft filled her completely, spreading her wide again and again while her breast and cock were fondled, squeezed and jerked off by strong and powerful hands. As the runes of her collar turned glimmering gold, she came; nectar splashing down upon her Mistress’s lap and seed shooting out from a fattening, elongating shaft as she came again and again, Mistress making it all the worse with her damned teasing words.

“Who's a good girl~?”

  
“I am~...?”   
  
“Who’s a good girl~?”   
  
“I am~!”   
  
“Who’s a good girl~?”   
  
“Arf~! I am! I am! I am I am~!”

…………………………….......

Mandy snapped awake with a gasp. She was sitting at a stool by her kitchen counter, resting her arms and head upon it. Her half eaten pizza had gone cold again and her monster can had been knocked over by her sudden awakening. Rubbing at her head and doing her best to ignore the raging erection in her trousers, she scanned the room. Dead TV. Sleeping couch Kait. Half open door to her room- The stream! 

With a yell, she sprinted from the kitchen back into her bedroom, terrified that her break time nap hadn’t lasted more than a handful of minutes. Yet back in the main room, her room-mate slowly opened a glowing crimson eye. A fanged smirk slowly curling across her lips.  _ Pet was still wearing her collar~ _


End file.
